onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20161104235056/@comment-83.113.40.143-20161115181812
OP4bestOnes a écrit : 213.41.95.27 a écrit : Contribueur juste au dessus: Merci. Pour la suite des scan, il y a plusieurs suite possible vu la multitude de question en suspens. J'en ai deux en tête dite moi ce que vous en pensez. 1- Oda-sama va faire monter la température d'un cran encore, exprès pour que l'on puisse voir un Sanji au bord du pétage de plombs (on a vu un Sanji dégouté, puis craintif et pour finir desemparé) avec un refus catégorique de BM de rappeler ces troupes afin de laisser la vie sauve à Luffy. Luffy (qui va devenir le roi des pirates qui est capable de latter les cojones de nimp qui il ne faut pas l'oublier, 2 ans d'entrainement avec le 2nd du grand Rogers....QUAND MEME) est à bout de force mais repousse quand même les troupes surtout grâce à une Nami des grands jours et son intelligence machiavelique ( vivre card, prométhé et zeus in zi pocket de la nami). La determination de Sanji renait car Chopper et Carrot lui rappel toute les bonnes choses que ce joyeux équipages ont vécut et surtout que Chopper à un plan ( il sait comment le pouvoir de Brulé fonctionne). Puis Sanji va retourné BM contre les vinsmokes en montrant le dégout qu'à Jajji des autre races. Et oui car Jajji= Hitler au temps des Nazis et le rêve de Mme Charlotte Linlin est de reunir toutes les races à Totland. Echange de cadeau ( boite de tama... on connais tous la suite ). 2- BM a une conversation avec Pudding avant la cérémonie. Pudding lui explique tout ce que Sanji lui à dit et implore la clémence de sa mère. Sanji voit BM puis lui dit simplement que si Luffy reste en vie, il n'opposera aucune résistance à se mariage ( sans oublier que Luffy a fait cette promesse car grâce à l'échange de coup, il s'est aperçu des dilenmes cornélien que Sanji doit affronter et donc le laisser faire) car oui BM risque le refus de Pudding par amour pour Sanji et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter sutout devant tous ces invités. Donc elle rappele l'armée enragée. Sanji communique ,avant la cérémonie , avec Chopper et Carrot ( apres marathon de plusieurs heures avec chaine et boulet...respect x) ) puis grace aux info glannées à droite à gauche ,ils peuvent élaborer un plan. Les HP sauve Pekoms, qui lui même donne toutes les infos à BM contre le soulèvement de M. Gang Bege. Le jour de la cérémonie , M. Bege se rebelle avec quelques familles qui sont venues à la cérémonie, le combat éclate, les vinsmokes se retire mais Sanji les attends au tournant. Car ne l'oublions pas, il reste 1 mois et demi avant la fin de "l'année Sanji" ( 6 ou 7 chap). Sans oublier le role super important que Brook et Pedro sur BM ( fruit du démon de Brooks pourrai etre l'anti FDD de BM et Pedro connais bien Totland ) Et le sujet Luffy n'est pas au niveau... relisez ce que Luffy fait svp. Luffy se bat contre Dofla contre une multitude d'adversaire et pendant des heures avant qu'il le défonce. Luffy Vs Crakers est un combat du meilleur Haki de l'armement ( qui aura la meilleur défense ) et Luffy a gagné ( avec l'aide de Nami mais Crakers a eu aussi de l'aide vu qu'ils ont retravaillé la consistance de ces biscuits pour les rendre très résistant scan 838 p9). De plus, Luffy a affirmé que lui aussi peu rentrer dans des colères noire sans oublier qu'il s'est entrainé avec Rayleight pour maitriser toute forme de haki dont la spécialité celon Oda lors d'un SBS: Luffy= HDR. Ne sous estimez pas le futur roi des pirates. Amen to that ! Le HDR va tout fracasser, mais il restera quand même au moins 5 pointures en face, Luffy va avoir besoin d'aide ! En tout cas, tu as presque représenté l'entièreté de ce que je m'imaginais pour la suite ... luffy sera SDP jeune pour moi et son HDR va servir plus que contre 50000 milles HP pour la toute fin de l'arc y'a un truc auquel j'ai pensé c'est le fait que fujitora pourrait faire son apparition car apres ça discution avec akainu, il est obligé de ramener luffy a impel down,sauf pour moi, si fujitora ramene un plus gros poisson,bigmom et selon la défaite de bigmom, c'est bien fujitora ou capone qui pourrait en retirer les lauriers(je sais pas si c'est français ça) bref ça pourrait arangé les affaire pour fuji vis a vis de akainu et le fait que capone attire sur lui la lumiere protege luffy qui sera un peu dans l'ombre pour une fois et il en a besoin pour la suite de son aventure et franchment si fuji est pas loins et sens la défaite de bigmom, je le vois pas rien faire sous prétexte qu'a dressrosa, monsieur ne sais pas trops bougé, la fin d'un yonko qui regne par la terreur ça compte bcp pour lui je pense meme si a dressrosa il a peut agis, faut pas oublié qu'il est nouveaux et que dofla est rien a coté de bigmom et son empire ps : bigmm me fait pensé a une famille de redneck alors qu'elle représente les sangbleu a merveille hate de voir les invités de tea party.....!